Grey Skies and Silver Linings
by charmed-sword
Summary: Misao died in childbirth, and Aoshi left his newborn daughter and the Oniwaban and simply disappeared. The Himuras, under his request, raised the girl as their own, but the past often has a way of catching up...
1. A Promise

_Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Watsuki, quite simply._

--------

**Kyoto, 1888 **

"I can't take care of an infant."

His voice was void of all emotion, yet the couple in front of him could sense the anguish that emitted from him in waves.

It engulfed the entirety of this small inn, not much different from the Oniwaban headquarters, which less than a month ago had been filled with cheer and laughter. And now, a gloomy stillness had settled over the Aoiya, even the city itself seemed in mourning, the sky was overcast with dark clouds, and the rain was relentless as it fell hard against the roof.

The couple themselves were deeply grieved; the past few days had been a blur of pain and disbelief that had taken them completely by surprise.

Kaoru Himura blinked rapidly as she lowered her eyes, fighting the tears that threatened to break her composure. It was hard to control her trembling as the familiar face of a smiling woman continued to surface in her mind.

Beside her, her husband was perfectly still, his hands resting in his lap. Yet the sorrow that was engraved in his face could not be hidden under any mask.

The fact that the tall man in front of them could even wear such a mask was enough to have them fear for his health.

"Aoshi-san," Kenshin tried again, trying to keep his voice calm, "I do not believe Mis--"

"Don't speak her name!" the former Okashira hissed.

Kaoru bit her lip as Kenshin fell silent. This was a nightmare, she was certain of it. A nightmare that had lasted too many days already.

It seemed only yesterday, she, Kenshin and their eight year old son Kenji had come to Kyoto to visit their Oniwaban friends at the Aoiya, and to eagerly await the birth of a child. Their holiday however, took an unexpected and horrific twist that none of them could have forseen.

Misao suddenly fell ill, for reasons the doctors could not fathom.

Megumi had even left Aizu earlier than she planned when she received word of the complications, and worked all through the night, doing all she could to help their friend.

No one else was allowed inside the room, as was the custom, but no one could have prepared themselves for the shock when Megumi had come out, looking visibly distraught with the news that Misao had passed away.

Kaoru had fainted. Kenshin and almost everyone else present had openly wept. Everyone else except for Aoshi. The man had simply left without so much as a backwards glance, retreating to stay at an obscure inn called the Ryoka in downtown Kyoto.

That had been three weeks ago. Misao had been buried on the third day, everyone but her husband had attended her funeral.

No matter how much they tried, they could not get him to come.

Then there was the issue of the infant, whom Aoshi refused to see, mentioning her only when he named her 'Machiko'. It meant 'fortunate' and when asked why, in the hopes that he would give some sort of reaction to his daughter's birth, Aoshi had simply stated, "Well, she is fortunate to be alive is she not? She had good fortune, unlike her mother." This response had caused several worried glances but none of them could comment.

The grief had still been fresh in their hearts.

Three long weeks passed, and finally Okina begged the couple to say something to him. This was madness, the old man had said, eyes still sunken with sorrow. Something had to be done. Their hopes were raised when they received a message from Aoshi, asking the Himuras to meet him at his inn.

But it appeared their friend had only let them in for one reason.

"You will take the child and raise her as your own."

It wasn't even a question. Kaoru struggled to say something but her tongue felt unable to form the words.

"If it's money you are worried about, then it's not a problem." Aoshi dropped a leather bag in front of them. "The amount here will be more than enough for all her expenses."

Again, Kaoru tried to form the words she wished to say, but her mouth stayed shut. She refused to look at the bag, feeling a little insulted but more worried than anything else. She knew from experience that once Aoshi had made his mind up over something, there was nothing that could be done to change it. Unless...

"Your life is in danger Aoshi-san," Kenshin responded carefully, meeting the man's gaze.

Compassionate violet locked with expressionless green.

"From who exactly?"

Kenshin did not look away. "From yourself."

Aoshi stared at him for a long time, as if contemplating whether it was worth it to even speak at all. But Kenshin was a longtime friend of his, and even in the clutch of grief, he would not disrespect him.

"You have good intentions," he remarked finally, his gaze boring into Kenshin with it's intensity. "And indeed, it's worked before. But this is not the same as that day..all those years ago... Because this time..."

He swallowed, and for a moment, struggled to keep his composure, "There is no one important to me that you have made a promise to."

Kenshin felt helpless. They all felt the pain of Misao's death, but even worse, was the pain of seeing Aoshi like this. The old man was right, it was madness.

Aoshi could not afford to let himself fall.

He had to be strong, not only because Misao would have wanted it, but for the sake of their daughter as well. Kenshin knew he was stepping into dangerous territory, but he couldn't let his friend make a mistake like this. If he had to be harsh, then so be it. Misao would have demanded no less from him.

"You're being cowardly."

"Excuse me?"

Aoshi's eyes narrowed. Brief anger flashed across his face, and Kenshin felt a ray of hope. An angry Aoshi was better to deal with than an emotionless one.

"You are a coward because you are willing to just abandon your daughter. She is a helpless infant, and you would leave her for the sake of your own selfishness."

Aoshi clenched his fists. "How dare you," he uttered coldly. "Do you have any idea what I've been through?"

"Yes," Kenshin replied quietly. "I too, once lost a loved one. I know that the grief you feel is unbearable. I know it because I have felt it. Your very being feels as though it is being split in two. And it is a grief that will never leave you. It is a wound that will always leave a scar."

"And that is supposed to make me feel better?" Aoshi whispered, his face a shade paler.

Kaoru felt her worry rise as she raised her eyes slightly to meet her husband's. He gently squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Aoshi...wounds heal with time," Kenshin said gently. "You must let your daughter heal it with you. Machiko needs you, that she does."

He suddenly turned to his wife. "Kaoru-dono, would you please leave the two of us alone for just a moment?"

Kaoru nodded, grateful that she could leave the lethal scenario.

Anything, even preparing tea in the small kitchen in the downstairs room, seemed a better prospect. Kenji was also asleep downstairs, so she would go and check on him, see if his cold was any better. But Aoshi raised a hand, motioning her to stay.

"I realise what you're doing," he said quietly to Kenshin, face slipping back into the expressionless mask.

"Wise of you, asking the lady to leave. But I recall asking both of you to be present. And the reason I did, is to inform you of my definite leave. More importantly, I am asking you to take the child in. I would leave her with Okina and the others, but I don't wish for her to grow up with the Oniwaban. I want her to be as far away from that life as possible. I want her to be raised within a proper family, like yours. In fact, I would see it as repayment for all the help I have given you."

"Aoshi-san," Kaoru began, looking a little frightened. "If you please, Kenji..."

"Of course," Aoshi replied, without taking his eyes off Kenshin. "Forgive me if I have made you uncomfortable."

"Not at all," the raven haired woman squeaked. She bowed, and with a scrape of the fusuma screen, left the room.

Without her presence, the silence was now heavy with tension. The two men stared at each other.

Kenshin struggled to calm the whirlwind in his head, trying to formulate a way to have Aoshi stay and look after his daughter.

But the more he thought about it, the more impossible it seemed. If Aoshi didn't want to go near the Aoiya, or be near the other Oniwaban, there was no possibly way that he could take care of a small infant all by himself.

And since he had not been the Okashira, there was no reason for him to even stay in Kyoto, although Kenshin knew that his reason for leaving the place was because it reminded him too much of his wife. But there has to be a way, he thought desperately.I can't let him do this...

Aoshi sensed his counterpart's struggle through his ki. He let out a bitter laugh.

"You see, there is no other way." He stood up.

Kenshin followed slowly, unsure of what to do. But one thing had settled inside his mind, and although it pained him to admit it, he knew it was right. There were no options. He and Kaoru had to take Machiko in. She couldn't be raised by the Oniwaban, and Aoshi was in no state to be the father an infant needed.

And Kenshin could not allow the child of their friends to be placed in an orphanage. It was unthinkable.

"Will you," Kenshin's voice was hesitant, but Aoshi could see the pleading behind his eyes. "Will you come back for her?"

For a moment, the former Oniwaban leader was stunned to see that his friend had accepted to take in his child. Relief and gratefulness would have washed over him if it were not for the immense cold that had drenched his soul the past three weeks.

"It is unlikely."

Aoshi reached for the bag of money and thrust it into Kenshin's hand. "Don't tell me you won't take it," he said, his voice slightly harsh. "This is my payment and you must accept. I can't give you the burden of an additional child, without giving you the means of support as well."

Kenshin nodded slowly. He was still dazed as to what was happening.

"I believe this is goodbye then."

"I wish it weren't so." Kenshin answered quietly.

"So do I."

"You won't... even see her?"

"There is no point in such a gesture. I can't give her the life she deserves. I know you can."

"You want me to raise her as my own?"

"Yes. Her last name should be Himura. Do not let her know the truth. For her own good."

Kenshin felt the lump in his throat but didn't try to fight it. "I will give her the same protection and love as I do my son. You have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you." For a moment he thought he saw tears in the taller man's eyes. But as he moved, he realised it was only a trick of the light.

_I wish...I wish that I could have saved you once more. But..._

They gripped hands. "Farewell Kenshin."

"Farewell."

Then Aoshi turned towards the window, hands clasped behind his back. Kenshin took this as his cue to leave. Before moving though, he asked him one last question.

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know."

Without another word, the red haired man slipped from the room, made his way downstairs, and collected his family.

Kenji, coughing slightly, watched his mother with worried blue eyes as he was pulled along. "Mama," he whispered. "Is Uncle Aoshi coming back?"

The silence of his parents confirmed the answer and Kenji bit his lip, not saying another word.

As they walked, the couple dared not to give another backwards glance. That desolate inn had become another painful memory to them now. But if they had turned, they would have seen Aoshi still standing at the window, watching them go, his face expressionless yet wet with tears.

--------


	2. Kenji's Package

_Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Watsuki._

--------

**11 Years Later**

As the sun began to set over Tokyo, signalling the end of another humid summer's day, two figures could be seen bickering as they left the market place and crossed the old bridge.

One was tall and lanky, with a fishbone dangling from his mouth, and seemed to be annoying his shorter companion, who was carefully carrying a package of some kind. The chatter in the streets had faded to a low murmur, but many of the townsfolk recognised the shorter figure, and flashed him smiles or warm goodbyes.

"Bye Himura!"

"Have a nice day now!"

"Take care Himura-kun!"

"See you tomorrow!"

"Cut it out Sagara!" Kenji growled as he skilfully dodged his friend's attempts to grab the delicately wrapped package, whilst trying to acknowledge everyone else at the same time.

"Bye Kiyoni-san--"

"Leave it!"

"You too Daishou-san--"

"I said cut it out!"

"Say hello to Sakura-chan for me--"

"You're dead, I swear!"

"Okay, see you then--"

"You'll ruin the paper!" Kenji growled as he breathlessly increased his speed and turned into a narrow side street to avoid meeting any more people who might want to stop to chat.

It wasn't that he didn't want to, it was far from it, Kenji loved mixing with the townspeople, something that earned him great popularity.

It was just that he needed to get home before dinner, and very discreetly at that.

"Aw come on, just let me carry it for a while."

"No. You're a klutz. You'll drop it into a puddle. And I can't afford any more wrapping paper. I don't want Machiko-chan's present to get ruined, that I don't."

His spiky haired companion snorted, reaching out to tug on Kenji's messy ponytail. "Aw, sweet and popular Kenji-chan. Gah, you make me want to puke. Man, I still can't believe you took that job at the bakery. Ha, the bakery! Ha ha!"

Sozou doubled over and clutched his side--it was simply too funny.

The redhead glared at him.

" Laugh all you wantI happen to be a good cook---" At this, Sozou laughed even harder.

"--Why shouldn't I use my skills to help out? Besides, I meet people at my job that I wouldn't otherwise. It's nice."

"And how the town _adores_ their nice helpful Kenji-chan." Sozou smirked. "I suppose you're trying to set an example for me."

He reached to pull on his ponytail again, but Kenji quickly ducked. "Stop it," he warned, shielding his package in the folds of his violet gi, "And don't call me chan."

"Yeah well, I can't help it," Sozou drawled, scratching his black spikes as they turned into the last street, a wide one lined with cherry blossom trees. "You being so short and all."

"Well I'm still older than you, _and _Master of the Kashin school, so show some respect," Kenji shot back, blue eyes twinkling.

"Hmmpf!' said Sozou, kicking a pebble out of his path.

"You're only two years older than me, which isn't any difference at all. Besides, you happen to look a lot younger than me. No older than your little sis really."

Kenji rolled his eyes and was about to devise a way to trip him when he noticed he was already at the gates of the Kamiya dojo.

He couldn't afford to lose any time to silliness. There were more important things to focus his energy on, like hiding his package...

"I'll get you back later." he remarked to Sozou as he swung open the gate to his home. "Like, tomorrow morning perhaps. Or maybe when you come for the party at lunch. Just make sure you're prepared, I won't be showing you any mercy."

Sozou paused, dropping his fishbone and shoving his hands into the pockets of his black coat.

"Whatever Himura," he replied in a bored tone. ''I guess I'll see you around then?"

"Sure," Kenji replied as he shut the gates. "Thanks for coming with me."

"Well I can't let you go into all those girl shops by yourself now can I?" Sozou replied innocently. "Think of all the pretty girls I could have missed out on."

He flashed him a grin, then continued on to his own house, which was just down the road. Kenji rolled his eyes, then hurried towards the side entrance of the dojo. He hoped to hide his package in there for now, in a side cupboard he knew his little sister didn't know about.

Nearly there, the nineteen year old thought excitedly as he stepped into the doorway and slid the shoji shut behind him.

"Huh? Nii-san?"

Kenji nearly jumped out of his skin with fright. Using the god like speed inherited from his father, he whipped the package behind his back and plastered on a weak smile.

"Machiko-chan!" he exclaimed, a little too loudly. "What a pleasant surprise! Fancy seeing you in here!"

Drats, I'm such an idiot! Kenji thought, immensely annoyed with himself. How could he not have realised she'd be here!

The skinny girl in front of him obviously thought so, for she had lowered her bokken and was now staring at him with raised eyebrows.

"Um bro? Are you alright? I train here remember?"

"I'm great! How are you?" Kenji said cheerfully, a little too cheerfully in Machiko's opinion.

She peered at him dubiously with her deep green eyes, as if expecting another head to sprout from his neck.

"Are you sure you're really okay? You seem..." Her eyes suddenly narrowed and she put her hands on her hips.

"What's that behind your back?"

"Oro? I mean, nothing! Well, Machi-chan, you look like you're training hard, so I better let you continue. I'll just be leav--"

"I don't think so," Machiko announced, quickly blocking his path, her short bluish black hair swishing about her face.

She stroked her bokken thoughtfully, the same way their mother did whenever she was about to smack her husband with one. "Is that some sort of trick behind your back? You were planning on scaring me with something huh? Planning to plant something here in the dojo so I'd run into it tomorrow morning and die of fright?"

Machiko's tone was half fearful and half accusing as she twisted this way and that, trying to see what it was Kenji was hiding.

He had once filled the dojo with fake spiders a few years ago, and it caused all hell to break out at their residence. Machiko had a very very big fear of spiders, a weakness her brother liked to use to his advantage in their younger years.

"No Imouto, honestly!"

"Yeah right. You're not going to get away with it. Don't move!" She held her bokken out warningly and Kenji stifled a sigh. "Kaa-san! Kaa-san, are you home? Kaaaa-saaaan!"

The redhead groaned. This is just great, he thought miserably. He couldn't tell her what it was because it would ruin the surprise.And Machiko was such a little hothead, she'd forgotten tomorrow was her own birthday. Otherwise, Kenji would have expected her to realise what the package was for...

_Well, I hope Kaa-san will figure it out, otherwise I'll end up sporting a huge lump on my head..._

_Sozou would definitely find that amusing.._.

"Machi-chan? What's wrong?"

Kaoru Himura stepped into the dojo, dressed in the loose training clothes her daughter was wearing.

The middleaged woman frowned as she surveyed the scene. Her son was backed up against the wall, looking like he was trying to get to the exit without turning around, and her daughter was waving a bokken threateningly in his face. The Head Master of the Kashin style quickly assessed what was going on.

"Kenji..." she began dangerously. "You aren't by any chance, planning on scaring your sister with something are you?"

Machiko turned around and smiled, eyes lighting up. "Kaa-san!" she greeted cheerfully. "You're back from Aunt Tsubame's house already!"

Kaoru smiled at her. "Yes. There wasn't any way you could train with Shinya around. He has too much energy for his own good... He would have destroyed the dojo in a matter of seconds, and I couldn't supervise him if I was going to show you a new kata now could I?"

She glanced at Kenji again. "Was your brother annoying you? Because in that case you're welcome to try out that new kata on him."

There was a mischievous glint in her deep blue eyes.

Machiko thoughtfully ran a hand through her straight bangs, as if considering the offer. She glanced at Kenji. He looked like he was silently pleading with her.

Jeez, I hate it when he gives me that look, she thought, breaking into a grin. Annoying Nii-san...I guess I'll save him. Just this once though.

She let out a girlish giggle.

Kenji would have made a comment if his situation hadn't been so dire. It was an extremely fake laugh if ever he heard one. But of course his parents absolutely fell for it. Machiko was nothing short of their very own spoilt princess, and she knew it.

Although, Kenji couldn't help thinking, with some mischief. She certainly doesn't look or act like one.

"Of course not Kaa-san! Kenji wouldn't ever scare me like that again. I don't think he would want his bottom spanked like last time, that he most certainly wouldn't!"

She gave her brother a gleeful smile, and he sighed.

"It would be really mean of him to try it, that it would. After all, he's supposed to be setting an example for me, that he is!"

If there was one thing the ten year old immensely enjoyed, it was copying the way her father talked.

Kenshin had a particularly odd and unique way of speaking, and Machiko absolutely adored it. Of course, the flamehaired swordsman was very aware of the intent way she listened to him, as though she was extremely interested in his lectures to her and her brother, but really to gain better insight into his speaking style.

It was something Kenshin chuckled about with his wife, especially since Machiko thought he couldn't tell.

Kaoru nodded, her eyes twinkling at her daughter's words. "Of course he wouldn't, knowing what's good for him. Well then. You two better get ready for dinner, your father's been working extra hard at a new recipe."

She grumbled, "And knowing him, it'll be ten times better than the special recipe_ I _cooked yesterday."

"Yeah, we're still recovering from it," Kenji mumbled under his breath.

"Come to think of it, I need a bath warmed up, and who better than you to do it, Kenji-chan," his mother said sweetly. "Now GO!"

Kenji jumped.

He was out of there like a bolt of lightning, so fast that mother and daughter blinked. Machiko turned to Kaoru, scratching her head and looking very disappointed she didn't see what had been behind his back. Kaoru laughed as she ushered her through the fusama door, towards her room.

That was a close call, Kenji you baka! she thought to herself. Of all the places to hide it...you know Machiko practically _lives_ in the training hall!

She continued shaking her head and chuckling as she went to get a change of clothes.

--------


	3. Pain and Peace

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Watsuki.

--------

**Kyoto, 1866**

Moonlight spilled upon the old wooden boards of the porch, and the young boy sitting quietly against the pillar watched it dance on his fingers. He stared at his hands, clenching and unclenching his fist, trying to alleviate his worry.

A soft breeze rustled his shoulder length black hair, and he gazed up at the full moon, eyes filled with yearning. Is Nii-san looking at the moon right now? the boy wondered. Or is he sitting somewhere, drinking his sake, and grinning that way he always does? Or maybe he's on his way right now, practising his apology to me for being late.

The boy looked towards the gates across the yard, squinting his eyes to search for a familiar silhouette, but he could see nothing but the faint outlines of trees.

He sighed and leaned his head against the pillar.

"Hiroshi-chan? You should come back inside now. It's getting late."

Smiling softly at the gentleness of the woman's voice, he lowered his head.

"I'll wait, Takara-san. I always do, anyway."

The slender woman slid open the door and stepped out.

Hiroshi sighed at how pale and ill she looked, to his eyes she seemed weaker with every day that passed. Her chestnut coloured hair flowed past her back, yet it hung limply. Her eyes were a warm brown, yet they had lost their sparkle.

And Takara Yagasaki was a woman who was once considered the most beautiful in her neighbourhood.

She hasn't lost her beauty, Hiroshi thought ruefully. Just like a diamond does not lose what makes it beautiful. But she has lost her lustre. A kind and gentle woman like her doesn't deserve the worry lining her eyes. No woman deserves it.

When he thought about this, Hiroshi found himself feeling more than a little angry at his brother, but more so at the Choshuu, who were the reason his brother had joined the Shinsengumi in the first place.

"Is something wrong?'"

Takara tightened the cloak around her and tried not to shiver as she made her way towards her young brother-in-law. These days, no matter how many layers of clothing she wore, she always felt cold.

"You look ill, Takara-san. Are you sure the doctor said you're alright?"

Takara sat down next to him and reached for his hand. Hiroshi's worry deepened at the frailness of her fingers, but she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry about me," the woman said softly as she turned togaze at the darkness beyond the gates. "Many people are ill these days. It isn't anything serious."

Hiroshi leaned his head against her shoulder, and she wrapped an arm around him. He closed his eyes, feeling a pang of wistfulness as he remembered another woman, one much older, with eyes as dark as his, and a sweet voice that lulled him to sleep.

Hiroshi pushed aside the sudden pain prickling his heart, allowing himself the small comfort his sister-in-law's embrace provided.

"I couldn't stand to lose you," he whispered, opening his eyes again and following her gaze. "You're like a mother to me."

Takara stroked the boy's hair, a dimple appearing in her cheek as she smiled genuinely. "You know I love you as one..but..."

Hiroshi looked up at her with those black eyes of his. So black, she couldn't even tell which was the pupil and which was the iris. His eyes were truly stunning.

"But...?"

Takara gave him a cheeky grin, suddenly looking like the young woman she was. "But if you love me like a mother, then you would obey me, would you not?"

"Ah. I see where this is going."

"Come on Hiroshi. It's time for bed. You may be smarter than most kids your age, but you don't fool me. You still need sleep."

"Alright fine. You win."

Takara ruffled his hair affectionately as they got up to move indoors. Hiroshi looked out at the moon one last time before he slid the door shut, with that same yearning in his eyes, yearning for his only hero figure, and the only family he had left.

Takara could feel the tears behind her eyes and rapidly blinked them away.

"Takara-san?"

"Hmm?"

"He will come back won't he?" Her heart wrenched painfully at the uncertainty in the young voice.

"Of course Hiroshi-chan. He always comes back to us. Always."

--------

But he didn't come back.

The black haired man in the restuarant bitterly closed his eyes, as he recalled that evening so many years ago. He looked out the window, at the darkness. Over thirty years ago yet so fresh in his heart.The evening before everything had shattered for him. And the pieces of what once was, could never be put back together for him. Never.

The sake cup in his hand shook with the sudden white hot rage that coursed through his veins.

It was a rage that had only increased over the years, a rage that needed an outlet. Only then, only after his revenge was exacted, could he know the peace he longed for...The peace that had been denied to him because of one man.

The one man he had studied all those years since his brother was killed, and his sister-in-law died of grief, as he studied and plotted, waiting for the right moment to strike him where it would hurt him the most.

"Um, excuse me sir? Is everything alright?"

Hiroshi blinked.

A cheerful looking woman with short brown hair was smiling at him nervously. She was wearing a light green kimono underneath a ruffled apron. There was a small book in her hand.

"Everything is fine, Miss." Hiroshi replied smoothly, lowering his cup onto the table.

"Would you like some more sake?"

He smiled at her.

Although the world had become so bitter to him, he could not deny that there were a few good souls scattered in it. People who smiled like they meant it, whose warmth and kindness were visible through the way they spoke to others, people like his lost brother and sister in law...Not murderers who hid themselves behind false veils of repentance...

"I would like that very much, Miss...?"

He paused, his eyebrows knitting together. The waitress blushed.

"Tsubame sir."

"Miss Tsubame," Hiroshi flourished. "Thank you."

He watched as she turned and made her way to the counter.

I wonder what your life is like, Tsubame Myojin, Hiroshi mused. Peaceful, enjoyable. Married to the formidable swordsman Yahiko Myojin. A man whose father fought and died in the revolution, for the Shogun, just like my brother did. And you have a son now too. Who will no doubt learn swordsmanship, yet never have to use it to kill. A happy family living in the peaceful times of this Meiji era. As it should be.

His eyes hardened.

Yet there are a few people who do not deserve a happy family. Who do not deserve their loving wives and children. Who do not deserve the peacefulness of this era, and who never will...His face tightened as the old rage came rushing back to him.

He was in his forties now, and yet he still felt it the same as he had felt it all those years ago. Those years ago when he had decided to wait, to study his enemy before exacting vengeance on him. He had always enjoyed plotting revenge as a child. It didn't seem strange that he dedicate his whole life to it.

Yes, there was a certain beauty in a vengeance skilfully exacted.

And now the time has come, he thought. For me to make you suffer, you, who killed my brother, you, who killed the brothers of so many... Himura the Battousai. You murdered my brother, you cut him up while he was unarmed and defenceless. The only joy I have ever had is knowing how much I would make you suffer once I decided the time was right to strike...

Your pain will be my greatest joy.

I will butcher your daughter the same way you butchered my brother. You will sit by her lifeless body and gape at her shocking wounds the same way I was forced to do.

Her childhood will be the payment for mine.

"Here you go sir!"

"Thank you."

"It's my pleasure," said Tsubame, smiling.

"No, the pleasure is all mine. So, Miss Tsubame, tell me, how is your husband? I have heard he is a very strong and admirable swordsman."

"Well, he wasn't always such a fine swordsman." There was a cheeky glint in her eyes as she remembered the first day she had met him, back when they had only been ten years old.

"No?" The man looked both amused and surprised. "You must have known him when he was a child then."

"Yes. Those days were a long time ago..." A wave of nostalgia washed over her and she shut her eyes briefly, as memories came back to her. 'Yet, they seem so close."

"I heard that he was trained by the swordsman Kenshin Himura."

Tsubame opened her eyes curiously. "You seem very interested in Yahiko."

"So it is true then?" He gave her a warm smile as he sipped at his sake. "I like to know about the swordsmen of this age. It is such a change from the days of the Revolution."

'"Yes," Tsubame nodded sympathetically. Perhaps this man fought during the revolution, she thought. He is like Kenshin then. A former samurai?

"But Kenshin-san didn't train my husband, not exactly. Yahiko did grow up with him and saw him fight many battles though..."

"That sounds interesting. Please go on."

_Soon Battousai. Soon your pain will be my peace..._

--------


	4. Warmth of the Akabeko

_Disclaimer: Watsuki is god of the Ruroken universe. I am merely a blip on the radar screen._

_--------_

"Nii-san, wow..."

Machiko blinked in disbelief at the soft, violet kimono she held in her hands.

It was intricately decorated with black and maroon dragonflies, and was exactly the dress she had wanted for a long time.

She wasn't usually interested in dressing up, preferring the more comfortable gis and hakamas of her Kashin training, yet there was still the occasional staring at kimono shop windows, with her admiring all the ones in dark and less girly colours.

As well as the kimono, her present from Kenji also included a delicate silver chain with a tiny sword hanging from it, her name engraved in the middle.

That was something Kenji knew she would definitely love, although their mother might not approve, considering the jewellery was meant for boys and not girls.

Sozou chuckled as he leaned back and observed the delight on the kid's face.

Machiko had never noticed Kenji stealthily hiding in the shadows, watching her gaze at the expensive kimono, and the jewellery stalls. Of course, the only reason Sozou accompanied him on his observing-Machiko-chan-to-find-out-what-she-wants-for-her-birthday trips was so that he could also observe...

The pretty girls that was.

"Lovely present, Kenji," Tsubame commented appreciatively as she paused by their table after serving the customers to their right.

For Machiko's birthday, Kenshin had offered to take her to any restuarant in Tokyo if she wanted, but she had said that no other place could beat the warmth of the Akabeko. Tae, the owner of the resturaunt, was visiting her family in Kyoto, so Tsubame was running the place until her return.

"Won't you join us?" Kenshin asked politely, motioning to an empty spot next to his wife. Tsubame beamed at him.

"Thank you, but the other waitress will be taking over in just a few more minutes," she answered, glancing at the clock on the wall. "And Yahiko should be here by now.."

"He might be in a tight spot," Kenshin said, looking amused. "Hopefully he'll make it here without any trouble. I know how hard dressing a toddler can be, that I do. Especially since Kenji in particular, really enjoyed running around naked, that he did."

Kenji's face went as red as his hair. "Tou-san!" he exclaimed in horror, as Sozou burst out laughing.

Tsubame and Megumi couldn't help chuckling themselves.

Since Kenji had been the firstborn in their circle of friends, they had witnessed this particular trait more than just a few times in his childhood. The Kashin Master sunk low in his seat, thankful that his bangs were obscuring his view of everyone.

Kenshin apologetically patted his son on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kenji. I suppose I did inherit the unfortunate traits of Shishou after all. He always enjoyed recalling certain events from my childhood, that he did."

Machiko finally seemed to have snapped out of admiration for her brother's present, and at just the right moment to save him from further embarrassment.

"Kenji, I can't believe you got me the exact kimono I wanted!"

She threw her arms around her brother's neck, hugging him so tightly he felt his oxygen supply being cut off.

"And this cool necklace! You are so sweet! I'm so lucky to have a brother like you!"

"I'm glad you like it." Kenji hurriedly pried her strong arms off his neck, and patted her on the head.

"I'm lucky also, I suppose.." he said, blue eyes twinkling. "Except for when you strangle me like that."

"Sorry!" the girl exclaimed, cheeks flushed with happiness, fingering the chain she had slipped around her neck. "I get carried away sometimes!"

"Your brother is very fragile Machi-chan. Don't wanna break any of his bones now do you?"

Sozou sniggered as he popped another ohagi in his mouth.

Kenji shook his head, putting on an expression of mock seriousness.

"I would take it outside Sagara, but I promised my sister I wouldn't beat you up on her birthday."

--------

"They're at the beef pot restaurant sir. The Akabeko."

"Thank you Daiki-san. Well, well. It appears they did not choose a fancier place, as I first assumed."

Hiroshi looked almost thoughtful as he stroked his beard, leaning against the wall of an old thrift shop.

He looked very casual, with one leg resting over the other, but the larger man in front of him looked nervous, even agitated. It didn't show in his face, but anyone close to him at this moment would have felt it. As easily as feeling the wind.

Daiki hated working for Yagasaki. Four months ago, he thought he had landed a great deal when the man had offered him quite a large sum to get rid of someone.

He was extremely pleased when Hiroshi had buttered him up with tales that he had come all the way to his village, because he heard what a great terrifying fighter he was.

Thinking about it now, it made him want to stab himself. He had been so stupid...

He had killed though, and Hiroshi had paid. That was when the dark eyed man had casually stated that he would like Daiki working for him from now on, and only him. Daiki had vehemently wanted to say no, the man's strange personality unnerving him, but for some reason he found he couldn't.

Staying and doing Hiroshi's bidding was a pain in his backside, but leaving was out of the question. His time with the man had taught him that becoming his enemy was something to be avoided at all costs.

"Well, you may go now. I will call for you tonight as planned."

"Yes sir."

A smile crept upon Hiroshi's lips as he watched Daiki bow and hurriedly disappear into a side street.

It was odd how most of the fighters he had recruited seemed so afraid of him.

There really was nothing for them to fear after all, he thought to himself languidly. It was Battousai who should be afraid, not them.

Hiroshi had no real quarrel with others. Those who annoyed him, or whose presences he felt were a nuisance to the world, he had Daiki eradicate. But there was only one person who made his blood boil beneath the calm exterior. Whose living status tore at his heart with razor sharp claws that had first embedded there with the news of his brother's death.

_No, there really is nothing for you to be afraid of Daiki-san_. _Even if you were to leave me. _His smile grew wider. _Though it does benefit me that you aren't aware of that_.

In all honesty, Hiroshi knew exactly why his men were so afraid of him.

It's because of my appearance and manner, he mused as he tucked his hands into the sleeves of his grey trenchcoat and made for the Akabeko. As though someone with plans like mine should act and look a little more vicious. A little less polite.

He turned into the main street, taking care to avoid bumping into busy shoppers.

_Well I suppose they are right. It is not every day you meet a man with plans to destroy a child._

--------

Sozou looked unfazed as he contemplated Kenji's threat.

Machiko grinned.

"That's about three and a half minutes you guys went without verbally bashing each other again," she announced, her sharp eyes glancing at the clock. "I think that's a record." She whistled as she reached for the plate of rice balls.

"Aunt Megumi, would you like another rice ball too?"

"Thank you Machi-chan."

Sozou's face took on a sly look. "Here Kenji, why don't you also have a rice ball!" he said suddenly, picking up the sweet and tossing it at Kenji's face.

The young man caught it deftly with his fingers and Machiko clapped.

"Oh no, Sagara-san,' Kenji said sweetly. "I simply must insist you help yourself!"

He swung his arm back to throw the rice ball, when very suddenly--- he found it was gone.

"Oro?' he exclaimed, looking bewildered.

Then he turned just in time to see his father calmly lower the sweet onto his plate. Everyone at the table burst out laughing. Kenshin winked at his fellow redhead, then started to eat the rice ball like nothing had happened.

Fearful of him blurting out another embarrassing childhood trait of his, Kenji thought it best to just let it go.

"Here, Machiko-chan let me put these away for you," Kaoru interrupted, after shooting her son a disapproving look. She gracefully removed the open presents from the table and put them in the corner. "We wouldn't want food getting all over them now."

Sozou was still smirking at Kenji. "Like your dad would ever allow you to assault me like that! Hah! I could have you arrested for misuse of godlike speed!"

"Leave him alone," the tall brown haired girl sitting next to Sozou piped up suddenly, having finished flipping through the foreign magazines her father had sent Machiko in time for her birthday. (Sanosuke knew Machiko delighted in the strange and interesting customs of countries other than their own.)

She lowered them neatly on the table as she glared at her brother. "You're the one who always starts everything!"

"Oooooh," Sozou shot back. "Aiko-chan has a crush!"

The thirteen year old blushed bright red. "Be quiet," she muttered, eyes suddenly trained on her plate.

"Wooooooh! wooohhhh--oowww!"

Sozou rubbed his head where he was thumped. He turned to glare at his mother. "What'd you do that for!"

Megumi raised one perfect eyebrow. "Be nice to your sister," she warned, shaking a finger at him. "You really should learn from Kenji. I know you inherited some of your father's more unfortunate traits, but that's not an excuse to misbehave."

"Well, she should be sticking up for me! I'm her brother, not Ke--" He wilted under Megumi's glare.

"I mean, Yes, mother," Sozou muttered, picking up his discarded fishbone and putting it back in his mouth. His mother promptly took it out. The messy haired teen gaped at her.

"And for Kami's sake, I remember teaching you manners, so use them."

Noticing the sudden tension between the two, Kenshin decided it was his cue to interrupt. "Well, Megumi-dono, did Sano confirm that he will be back soon?" he started cheerfully. The doctor flicked her hair back and gave him a warm smile.

"My dear roosterhead says he'll be back in a week. Hopefully this means the usual seven days, and not a month like last time." She shook her head. "Honestly, sometimes I worry about what sort of illegal circumstances he is getting himself into, wandering around the world with that Katsu."

Kenshin chuckled. "He'll be alright, that he will be."

"Heyy, Machi! Happy birthday, kiddo!"

Machiko, who had been listening intently to her father (as she usually did whenever he opened his mouth) suddenly swivelled around in delight.

Racing out of her chair, she flung herself into the arms of the approaching spiky haired man, who held a neatly wrapped box under one arm, and a red faced little boy under the other.

"Uncle Yahiko!" she exclaimed happily, as the Kashin Master deposited the sulking child into Tsubame's arms.

"Sorry I'm late," Yahiko announced as Machiko eagerly opened his present.

He grinned sheepishly, removing his reverse blade from his obi and joining the party. "I er, had some trouble dressing Shinya."

The three year old just glared at him. He fisted his dark blue kimono angrily.

"No, Shinya-chan!" Tsubame scolded lightly, pushing his hands away."You have to keep that on!"

"No!" shouted the toddler, glaring at Yahiko again. His father sighed and scratched his head.

"So he likes to be nakey just like Kenji-chan, huh?" commented an amused Sozou. Yahiko's deep brown eyes twinkled as Kenji went red again.

"That's just about right, Sagara-kun."

--------

Tsubame sighed as she carried her son towards the back of the restuarant.

He had insisted on retrieving his ball which he had left there the day before, wriggling in her arms as he twisted this way and that, his hazel eyes intently surveying the place for his toy. "Shinya!" Annoyed, she tried to catch the little boy, who had so cleverly jumped from her arms.

"Just wait a moment, Kaa-san will find it for you!" She squinted, trying to see where he went. "Shinya, you have to wait for me!"

"Owww!"

Tsubame's eyes widened at the sound of the toddler's cry. She quickly dodged customers, apologising profusely until she arrived at the corner where Shinya was sitting on the floor, rubbing his head and glaring at the customer in front of him. She gasped.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, flustered as she pulled Shinya to his feet and looked up cautiously to see who it was her son had bumped into.

"No need to apologise," Hiroshi said smoothly, smiling down on the waitress. "It was my fault for stepping out so suddenly."

Tsubame breathed a sigh of relief. It was only the nice Hiroshi-san from the night before. "You're very kind," she answered, gathering Shinya into her arms. The boy was grinning now that he had his favourite thing back.

"Mine!" he announced, waving it in front of the man's face.

Hiroshi smiled at him. "It certainly is a nice ball," he remarked, putting on an expression of total awe.

Shinya giggled. He looked pleased that the man recognised just how admirable his ball was. Tsubame looked amused.

"Can I get you anything sir?" she asked, more relaxed.

"Oh no need to call me sir, Tsubame-san, now that we are acquainted." He gave her a friendly smile and glanced at Shinya. "Your son is certainly a charming little boy."

"Thank you... Though he's definitely a handful, as you can see."

They both laughed. "It's good seeing you again." the waitress said. " Is there anything at all that I can get you?"

He gave her an apologetic grin. "I was supposed to meet some friends here," he said, looking around the restaurant. "But unfortunately, they all cancelled."

Tsubame furrowed her brow. "What a shame."

"So I suppose I'll just have to buy some lunch and eat it down at the river... eating lunch with oneself isn't so entertaining after all."

His dark eyes twinkled as he ran a hand through his long equally dark hair. "At least the birds will keep me company."

Tsubame chuckled. "You are a very strange man, Hiroshi-san," she commented, the corners of her mouth twitching.

It had been an interesting evening the night before, when she had told Hiroshi stories about Yahiko's childhood. He in turn, had told her stories about his own mishaps in his early swordsmanship training.

Then suddenly, it came to her. She mentally berated herself for not having thought of it before. "I know, why don't you have lunch with us?"

"Us?"

"Yes, today is the birthday of Kenshin-san's daughter, and we've been having a little party to celebrate. You can join us if you like."

"That would be wonderful."

Tsubame led him towards the gathering, keeping a tight hold on the easily excited Shinya.

"Everyone," she began cheerfully, "I'd like you to meet Hiroshi Yagasaki."

Several pairs of curious and friendly eyes locked with his. Hiroshi inclined his head. "His friends cancelled, so I said he can join us."

"Master Yahiko Myojin," Hiroshi greeted respectfully. "I'm honoured to meet you." Yahiko looked a little embarrassed but bowed his head politely.

"Thank you Hiroshi-san." he replied warmly. "Please, have a seat." He gestured to the spot next to him. "Any friend of my wife is certainly a friend of mine."

"You are most kind." Hiroshi turned and met the gaze of a red haired man. "Kenshin Himura? I'm honoured also, to meet you."

The redhead blushed. "No uh, I'm his son," he said sheepishly. He gestured towards the man on his other side, who had bent down to pick up a piece of wrapping paper on the floor.

_Of course. He wouldn't appear as I remember him...He's much older now._

Kenshin smiled. "Hello," he said, inclining his head.

Hiroshi gave him a wide smile as he returned the bow.

"The legendary Hitokiri Battousai, we meet at last." he remarked pleasantly, settling himself down.

--------


	5. Deserving

_I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter, but ah well. I tried. Hopefully the next chapter will be an improvement! (crosses fingers)_

_And as for the disclaimer... (whistles)_

_A chubby bearded man wearing red and white comes shuffling in, looking embarrassed._

_Santa: Er, Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to this baka here. Praise the merciful Lord!_

_Me: Hey! (indignant) And after all the trouble I took bringing you here!_

_Santa: Yeah right! More like kidnapped me!_

_Me: Um...Ok. That's enough talk from you now._

_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!_

--------

A very uncomfortable silence followed Hiroshi's greeting.

Kaoru's brow furrowed, Machiko's eyes widened, Kenji glanced at his mother, and Yahiko tensed. Tsubame nervously jiggled Shinya on her lap.

Kenshin however, simply watched the man with wary eyes.

Those who know me by that name are not usually friendly, he thought to himself. Yet I can't sense any hostility from him.

"I'm sorry if I've said something amiss, Himura-san," Hiroshi looked apologetic as he folded slender hands in his lap.

"I bear you no ill will, nor do I jest you. But I can't deny that Battousai is a man of legend now can I?"

Kenshin forced a tight smile. _Why does he seem so familiar? I feel I have met him before...but where?_

"Battousai is, after all, admired by many, and not just myself."

The expression on Kenshin's face wavered between amusement and bitterness. "You admire a killer?"

There were a few muffled gasps.

"Tou-san!" Machiko exclaimed worriedly. Aiko bit her lip nervously, staring down at her hands, as she felt her friend tense at her father's reply.

It seemed everyone was at a loss for words. Although the chatter in the restuarant had not died down with Hiroshi's entrance, nor the clacking of chop sticks and clinking of cups against the tables, the atmosphere in their area had quickly turned glacial.

The silence was biting. Hiroshi, however, looked pleased.

The others were looking back and forth between the two of them with expressions that darted between anxiety and tension.

Yahiko glanced at Tsubame, who flushed and looked away. Well how was I supposed to know he'd be like this, she thought to herself. Talk about wrong first impressions...

"You admit you are one?" The man seemed amused.

"Hitokiri Battousai was a killer, legend or not. I am merely a husband, father and friend. That is all I could hope for."

Hiroshi smiled slightly. "No longer a swordsman?"

"My sword belongs to my son now, that it does. So you are correct in assuming I am no longer a swordsman." He glanced fondly at his children. "The days of the Bakamatsu are long gone, that they are."

"But for some, they are not."

Yahiko frowned, deep brown eyes narrowing as he slowly chewed his food. _What is this guy playing at?_

"Perhaps you are right. I am all too aware that there are many in this era who _still_ bear a grudge against Hitokiri Battousai," Kenshin answered carefully, and with emphasis. "Yet we all manage to live in peace. Many men fought during the Revolution, and had to kill in order to achieve what they believed in. This may not have been right, but it was a time of war. I'm sure you understand that."

Hiroshi nodded his head, looking thoughtful as he stroked the slight beard on his chin. "Yes...these are peaceful times indeed."

"And we should be thankful." Kenshin felt strained as he ran a hand through his hair. He could not remember the last time a man had made him feel so uncomfortable.

There was just something about Hiroshi that unnerved him, he couldn't decide if it was the fact that he seemed so familiar, or that he couldn't sense anything other than cheerfulness from him, despite his cold words.

"Do you feel a former murderer like you deserves such peace?"

To say Kenshin was startled by the man's sudden question was an understatement.The question caught him completely off guard.

Kenji, silent until now, stiffened at the remark, and his blue eyes blazed as he lowered his chopsticks. "How dare you insult my father," he began in a quiet voice that hinted at anger. "When he so kindly welcomed you."

Sozou clenched his fists and glared at the newcomer. "You really should watch it buddy," he warned, cracking his knuckles.

"Boys..." Kenshin began, but he seemed distant. Troubled now.

"I wasn't insulting anyone," Hiroshi replied calmly. "I am simply asking him a question. He is not the first swordsman of the Bakamatsu I have asked. So, Himura-san?"

Kenshin looked shaken. Kaoru glanced at her husband, then fiercely turned to Hiroshi.

"And what sort of a question is that! I'm going to have to ask you to leave. It's my daughter's birthday for Kami's sake!"

"I just want to hear an answer." the man replied cheerfully. Everyone stared. Faint lines appeared in Yahiko's forehead.

"Kaoru asked you to leave," he said coolly. "I'm sorry, but your presence is no longer welcome here."

"Just a moment Master Yahiko." Another cheerful glance from Hiroshi as he drummed his fingers against the table top.

"Himura-san. Your son, this woman, your little girl." His gaze lingered on Machiko and she glared at him, shaking with anger but feeling helpless to say anything, lest she upset her father. "Do you feel someone as tainted as you deserves them?"

"Enough of this mockery!" Yahiko exclaimed angrily. "You were asked you to leave, so leave!"

He abruptly stood up, and Kaoru followed suit, looking livid. The years had mellowed her, but not her temper.

"You don't have to answer him, Kenshin!" she said, looking outraged. "Hiroshi, leave now!"

"You heard the lady!" Sozou added angrily, standing up as well. Kenji was watching his father worriedly.

Kenshin stared hard into the distance, his eyes clouded over as Hiroshi reluctantly stood.

"Very well. I apologise for disrupting your lunch." His black bottomless eyes settled on Machiko, who narrowed her own eyes at him. She longed to aim a well executed kick to his head, but knew she'd get in trouble for it. And she might accidentally hit someone else, so she decided not to let her temper get the better of her.

_A swordswoman must know restraint...a swordswoman must know restraint..._she chanted in her head, trying to calm herself.

"Sorry for disrupting your birthday little girl."

"You should be!" she answered fiercely.

"Good day."

Hiroshi inclined his head but everyone just glowered at him.

He turned and left, a satisfied smile playing on his lips, seeming very much at peace and oblivious to the drama he had just caused.

_It'll be your last one, little Himura. Tonight, I'll make sure of it._

--------

Machiko fumed as she darted in between stalls in Tokyo's busy market place, muttering under her breath and hardly glancing at any of the displays. The lanky fellow and brown haired girl with her struggled to catch up.

"Machi?" asked Aiko nervously as the girl abruptly stopped in front of a clay figurines stall, looking as though she might like to crush them all. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Of course she's not alright dimwit," commented Sozou as he peered down at the girls. "That creep just ruined her birthday party."

Aiko flushed, fingering the edge of her pink and yellow kimono. "You don't have to call me a dimwit, Sozou."

Her older brother raised an eyebrow. "You asked a dumb question. That makes you dimwitted."

"You don't have to say it like that." She turned away, looking genuinely upset. Sozou edged closer, watching her carefully for the warning signs. And sure enough, Aiko's lower lip was trembling. He sighed, running a hand through his black spikes. _Girls._

"You know you're not a dimwit Aiko-chan. How could you be anyway, if you're gonna become a doctor? I guess I'm just pissed over what happened with the black eyed creep."

Aiko sniffed as she nodded, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Impulsively, Sozou pulled his sister into a hug.

"I'm sorry," he said gruffly. "Don't take it to heart 'kay? I'm just an idiot sometimes."

Sozou let go of her to see if she was alright. Aiko was smiling as she straightened her clothing. "I know," she said, suddenly flicking her hair back with an innocent smile.

He face faulted as he watched her wave the money pouch she now held in her hands. "Now just a minute imotou, that doesn't mean you can steal my money!"

Machiko abruptly turned towards them, her short black hair swishing about her shoulders. "You probably think I'm being a pain," she began apologetically, as though she had not heard their conversation at all. "But it's not about my birthday party. It's what that man said to Dad."

She turned back to the figurines, her gaze distant. "It's not the first time I've heard someone insult him, and I'm sick of it."

Sozou looked sympathetic as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I can understand why you're upset," he said gently. "But there's nothing anyone can do about all the morons in this world. There'll always be people trying to hurt others. I guess all you can do is not let it get to you."

The girl nodded. "You're right. But it's just that..I don't think that Hiroshi guy was a moron. He seemed..." She frowned. "I don't know. I can't put my finger on it..." Machiko drummed her fingers against the rich purple cloth covering the wooden table of the stall.

Aiko chewed her lip as she absentmindedly fingered the details of a clay geisha's kimono. "He wasn't nice.." she said slowly. "But he..seemed nice. It's strange."

"I get you," Sozou said, nodding. "He was saying all these nasty things but acting like he was just discussing the weather or something."

Seeing as this made the young Himura frown and look deep in thought again, Aiko quickly pointed towards a larger stall across the road, with red drapes and a friendly looking old man behind the counter.

"Look!" she exclaimed brightly. "Why don't we go see the caricatures and paintings?"

The smaller girl smiled, and for a moment she looked as cheerful as had been before Hiroshi's appearance at her party.

"Okay," she said, taking her friend's arm. "I guess I should spend some of this birthday money. Maybe I'll buy Dad a picture. A funny one might cheer him up!" She seemed excited now, lifting up the hem of her light green kimono to move more quickly.

"Sounds good," Sozou added encouragingly, clapping a hand on her shoulder, his red head band flying behind him in the sudden breeze. Aiko giggled, putting a hand to her mouth. Machiko grinned. They both looked amused, staying rooted to the spot as they looked up at the tall teen with mischievous faces.

"What?" Sozou demanded, annoyed. "What's so funny!"

"Well Nii-san," said Aiko slyly. "This might be the first time you haven't complained about having to come with us."

"Yeah," piped in Machiko, green eyes twinkling. "Could it be you actually enjoy the company of two little kids?"

"Very funny," muttered Sozou as he followed the giggling girls. "I wouldn't be watching you in the first place if it weren't for that damn lredhead!"

"Kenji is teaching at the dojo," said Aiko pointedly. "And you were doing nothing."

"Gambling is _not_ nothing!" Sozou shot back, looking irked. "It's a fine sport that requires patience, concentration, determination and skill!"

"I'd like to see you tell that to Kaa-san," said Aiko breezily.

Sozou stuck his hands in his pockets, slouched over and followed them without another word.

--------

"Atchoo! Atchoo!"

Yahiko laughed as Kenji sneezed. He whirled the bokken around in his hands as he observed the younger man.

"Seems as though someone was talking about you," he stated, leaning against the wall in a very un-masterly way. The two of them had about two minutes before their newest pupils would arrive at the Kamiya dojo to begin their first lesson.

His voice took on a teasing tone. "A girl perhaps?"

Kenji blushed. "I don't think so," he mumbled, moving to adjust the bokkens on the racks when it was obvious they needed no adjusting.

Yahiko's grin widened. He gently settled the bokken back on the shelf, then moved closer towards Kenji, stroking the stubble on his chin and studying him intently."Oh really? You're as blind as your dad was. I hear all the girls in town are in love with you!"

Kenji's blush deepened, but he looked annoyed. "You're as bad as Sozou!" he said as he did so, his blue eyes accusing.

Yahiko chuckled slyly. "But I guess their efforts are wasted...since you fancy that old wolf's daughter. Eyes only for her huh?"

"Alright, that's it!" Kenji exclaimed, very flustered now. "I don't fancy anyone!"

"Yeah right. Hiko says you're always sneaking around her house."

Kenji looked very flustered. "I do not sneak!" he protested feebly, his eyes trained on the entrance to the dojo, desperately searching for some sign of a student.Then after a moment, "Wait, you talk with Ojisan?"

Yahiko rolled his eyes at him. "You're not the only one who makes trips to Kyoto," he said, reaching out to whack him on the head with another bokken.

Kenji ducked.

"Anyway, if there's anyone talking about me right now it's Sozou I bet. Probably mad he had to go with the girls. But it _is_ a good way to keep him out of trouble." He forced a grin.

Yahiko gave him a sideways glance. "You know kid, you don't have to grin like that. I can tell you're troubled."

Kenji sighed as he kneeled down on the floor, in the Kashin starting position. "So that's what you're playing at. Well, I can't hide anything from you can I?"

Yahiko laughed. "Nope! Not from this man!"

His Assistant Master smiled faintly. Kenji fingered the stitch in his violet gi as his mind replayed that scene from the Akabeko again and again. He couldn't stop thinking about it...couldn't stop seeing that brief look on his father's face after Hiroshi's comment startled him. It was just so...sad. Kenji clenched his fist.

_Hasn't Father seen enough sadness?_

Yahiko sighed as though he knew what Kenji was thinking. He clapped a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Don't think too much about what that man said kid. He's just a lowlife with nothing else to do. And it's not as though Kenshin tries to run away from his past. Like he said, it _was _a war after all. Hitokiri Battousai might be a legend, but,' His voice softened, 'Kenshin Himura is the greater one. And we all know that."

Kenji watched the students file in.

"I worry about him." He lowered his head, an uncharacteristic look of helplessness on his face. "I know the revolution was so many years ago, but he still mourns the lives he took. He always tries to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders."

Yahiko studied him. _There's something else..._

"You think that man wants to cause trouble?"

Kenji's gaze was uneasy.

"And what if he does? He seemed to have no remorse about insulting my father like that. How can I believe that's all he wanted with him?"

--------

"Bufferly!" shouted Shinya gleefully, dragging Kenshin along as he tried to chase the pretty yellow insect fluttering in front of him.

"Orooo!"

Kaoru smiled as she watched her husband being led by the hyperactive toddler. Walking along this familiar path by the river and the cherry blossom trees was a comforting ritual for the both of them. They had done this same thing many times over the course of their lives, and the place represented many fond memories.

Babysitting Shinya while his parents worked was a delight for the couple, now that their own children were grown. And he loved spending time with his Uncle Kenshin and Aunt Kaoru, though Yahiko claimed this was because they spoiled him so much.

"Look!" exclaimed Shinya, wild spikes thrown back by the wind as he let go of Kenshin's hand and lunged at the insect. "Pweety bufferly!"

The rurouni chuckled as he reached for the child and taking him into his arms, plopped by the river bank. Shinya turned questioning hazel eyes onto the man he so adored.

Kenshin ruffled his hair. "Just a break Shinya-chan. Uncle Kenshin is getting old, that he is."

Shinya giggled as he reached to touch Kenshin's face. "Old!" he repeated joyously. Kaoru seated herself beside them, then took out his small red ball.

"You can play with this if you like," she told the little boy. "But don't go too far." Shinya leapt up immediately. "Mine!" he announced, grabbing his toy.

"Say please," said Kaoru, looking amused. "You take after Yahiko more than I thought you would."

She glanced at her husband, hoping to see a smile, but he looked completely lost in thought. She sighed as she moved closer towards him, resting her head against his shoulder. "Anata, don't you dare be making yourself upset over that man."

Kenshin looked a little surprised, but then chuckled softly and turned to look at her. "You can tell, hmm?"

"Of course I can tell baka. We've been married for nearly twenty years now. I can read you like a book."

"Mmmm.." Kenshin uttered, his voice muffled by her hair. His eyes were trained on Shinya, who was laughing with delight as he chased after his ball.

Kaoru raised her eyebrows. "You're still thinking of him."

Kenshin continued watching Shinya, but his mind was far away. Distant. Should I tell her? He mused to himself, feeling the concern rise in her ki. But I don't want to worry her as well...Then again, if I don't tell her, she will probably be worried anyway.

"It's really nothing. I just found his face familiar, that's all."

His wife stiffened. "Found him familiar? Anata, just how familiar are we talking?"

Shinya let out a giggle of delight as his ball rebounded from a tree and directly into his arms, but everything had suddenly become eerily quiet for the couple. It seemed as though even the greenery around them was holding its breath.

"I don't know, I can't remember." Kenshin murmured, turning to gaze at her at last, his voice slightly drowned out by Shinya's laughter.

"That's the thing...I just can't seem to remember."

--------


	6. Memories, Pictures

_Usual disclaimers apply. I've been very busy with college and life issues lately, and found no time to update. Hopefully I'll be updating more regularly...but that all depends on how many assignments my professors shove at me, lol. I'm probably going to edit this chapter a little...later...But anyway, thanks to everyone reading this story, I'm happy you're enjoying it. Remember to let me know if there are any mistakes, grammatical or otherwise, I strive to improve myself, that I do. Lol. Later!_

**---------**

**Kyoto, 1863**

"Twenty four...Twenty Five...Twenty Six..."

"Come on kiddo, give it up. You'll give yourself a heart attack."

"Children don't get heart attacks. Twenty Seven...Twenty Eight...Twenty Nine..."

A chuckle. "They do if they don't eat anything. And then insist on practising. Come on, look at you, you're a skinny little--."

"--Thirty!"

Wood clattered against the hard ground as the young boy threw his bokken down, his dark eyes blazing.

"Why?" Hiroshi demanded, his fists clenched as he approached his brother. "Why do you have to go?"

Ryouta plucked a blade of grass from the unkempt field beyond the fence he leaned against. The teasing smile faded from his face as he sighed; this was not the first time his brother had brought the matter up.

No matter how hard he tried to evade the questions, what with promises of sweets and toys, it seemed there was nothing else Hiroshi thought about.

Sometimes, Ryouta wished the boy would act like the little kid that he was, though he knew those days were long over.

"I have already told you. I must go because it is my duty to help restore the peace in this country." A breeze ruffled his long ponytail. His eyes hardened. "If there had been proper peace and order, those thieves would not have stolen everything from us."

"But you can't do anything about that!"

The boy's chest felt like it would burst, partly from desperation but mostly from a helplessness that gripped his heart like a cold leathery claw. "Even if you do kill the rebels, there will still be bandits. Kaa-san said you can't do anything to get rid of all the bad people in the world!"

"And Kaa-san's dead."

Ryouta's voice was stone cold, his face, like a block of ice. He suddenly looked far older than his seventeen years, and to Hiroshi, who always knew him as his laughing joking self, he couldn't have looked more alien.

The boy felt the tears spill over. Normally, he would be ashamed to cry, but his were tears of helplessness, and not sorrow. Helplessness that squeezed his heart until he felt like he couldn't breathe, and ever since that devastating fire, it seemed the grip was just getting tighter.

"And so is everyone else. I have no one! I have no one except for you, and you're going to leave me!"

Ryouta bent down so they were face to face.

Hiroshi's eyes burned black, and Ryouta couldn't see his own reflection within them. _Just as well,_ he thought to himself. _I must seem like such a horrible brother to him right now, I would hate to look at my own face._

"Listen kiddo," he said, gripping the boy's shoulders. "I'm not leaving you, I'm protecting you." His voice was soft, he hoped that Hiroshi could sense the sincerity behind his words. As intuitive as his brother was, there was no way he could miss it.

Hiroshi set his jaw. "By going to the Capital? Why can't you just stay here..."

"I must protect you through fighting. By getting rid of these rebels, I'm protecting your future."

_The Shogunate will be stronger than ever...and there will be a greater peace in our country. I know there will. And then I'll give up the sword knowing I contributed...it's what Mother and Father would have wanted...I know they would have...I was too weak to protect them then. But I'm no longer weak..._

Hiroshi saw the distant look in his brother's eyes, and he knew there was no use in arguing. Ryouta would be leaving tomorrow, just as he said he would. Hiroshi would be losing his brother, for his brother was blind to the truth. He wanted to tell him that their parents wouldn't have wanted this, how could they?--but a child's opinion meant nothing in this world.The tears fell freely now, and the seven year old made no move to wipe them. Within him, the cold claw tightened.

Ryouta suddenly enveloped his brother in a tight hug. "Let go!" Hiroshi half yelled, half sobbed.

"Don't take it so hard Hiroshi-chan," he whispered into the boy's hair. "I'm going to be fighting for you, you know. You and the other children. You have to be strong for me. You have to take care of Takara-san. You'll bethe man of the house, Hiroshi, I'm counting on you."

Hiroshi shut his eyes, and drew in a ragged breath. "Promise you won't get killed."

Ryouta smiled, in that infuriating way of his. Hiroshi could never understand it. How could he smile when his future was so uncertain? Couldn't he feel it the way Hiroshi did? Or did people just become more ignorant as they grew older? But then again, Ryouta had also smiled when they found his mother's body. He had laughed. Hiroshi shivered at the memory. There were nights, he could still hear it...that crazy desperate laugh...

"I can't promise what I don't know. " Ryouta slapped him on the back. "But I do know that you and Takara will give me the strength to try. Now come on, it's dinner time. I dunno about you runt, but I'm starving."

Ryouta yelped in a very unmanly way as he dodged a small fist to his head. Something that annoyed his serious little brother so much he couldn't help taking advantage.

"Eeeep! The scary runt attacks!"

"Hey!" Hiroshi yelled, face turning red. "I'm not a runt!" He snatched the bokken from the ground. "Take that back!"

"Catch me if you can! Come on, runty!" Ryouta stuck out his tongue, than made a wild dash for the porch of their little house, Hiroshi following madly.

"Takara!" the teenager cried out dramatically. "Dearest, help me, the scary runt is coming!"

"You come running into this house anata, and I'll show you scary!"

"Ha ha," said Hiroshi in little boy satisfaction, slowing down and looking triumphant as his brother was cornered by his annoyed broom wielding wife.

"Serves Nii-san right, calling me a runt."

-------

"Oooh, isn't he cute!" Aiko giggled,one hand held daintily over her mouth.

In her other hand, there was a small picture of a swordsman riding upon a horse, looking quite dashing as he gazed out at them.

"I wish he were real..." She put it back in the box of fictional chatacters, then moved to the drawings of real people. "But you know, there were lots of cuties during the revolution..."

"_Cutie_," gagged Sozou, standing to the side, and trying to look as though he weren't really there with them.

Which was failing miserably since he simply had to comment on every thing they said. "These guys are all pansies! Now me, I'm a real man."

A curly haired girl standing behind him nodded appreciatively. Sozou noticed her expression, and smirked at his sister. Aiko smiled pleasantly. "And do real men hang out with their sisters? Or need a light at night because they're scared? Or scream like a girl when a harmless bug lands on their foot?"

The curly haired girl raised her eyebrows and moved away.

Sozou looked immensely annoyed. "Hey, what are you trying to say!"

"Yeah," agreed Machiko, remarkably oblivious to the bickering. "Those guys are really cute. Especially this one Shinsengumi...I can't remember his name..."

"And it was a dangerous _spider_ I'll have you know! It had like thousands of legs!" Sozou shuddered, remembering that awful day in the Sagara home. He liked to blame his father, who was responsible for cleaning the place when their mother was very busy at the clinic. And Sano, well he wasn't one who really understood what cleaning involved.

"Spiders have _eight_ legs. Do you not listen at school? Oh I'm sorry. I forgot. What school?"

Sozou turned red. At a loss for words, he turned to Machiko, who was at that moment absorbed in some military pictures, some of which were rather gruesome. "Hey, say something to her!" he complained. "She's being insulting!"

Machiko turned to them with a bemused look upon her features. "Hmmm?"

Sozou threw his hands into the air. "Honestly, if you couldn't kick my butt with a sword, I'd say you have no idea what goes on around you!"

Machiko giggled, looking a bit sheepish. "Sorry. Did I miss something?"

But the dark haired teen was now studying the picture in her hands with a very disgusted look on his face, and instantly he moved back.

"Urghh," he commented, feeling queasy. "That guy's missing a head!"

"I know. Cool, isn't it!" Machiko grinned, green eyes dancing. "You should see this other one..."

"Gah!" said Sozou in defeat, quickly moving to another stall, pretending to be interested in bamboo baskets, whilst giving his sister occasional death looks. Why was it always him who got stuck with the girls? Geez, they were weird as hell. Kami hated him. That was it, for sure.

"Don't mind him," said Aiko smoothly as Machiko looked puzzled. "He thinks he's a real man."

"Dumb girl," said Sozou loudly.

"A girl can't be dumb. Girls are smart, like cats."

"I know plenty of dumb girls!"

"Hmm. Because they're the only ones who'll date you."

The salesman was busy with another customer, so Machiko held onto her gruesome picture, looking through another pile, waiting to know whether or not the picture was based on real life. And if it were, she would buy it for Kenji anyway. Machiko giggled mischievously.

She never had got him back for that spider stunt. And Kenji had a very big fear of blood. She remembered when he had been chopping vegetables for their mother when he accidentally cut his hand. Before Kaoru could reassure him that it was only a small cut, Kenji had already dropped to the floor, unconscious. Talk about _not _being a chip off the old block. Machiko couldn't help the evil grin that spread over her face. If Kenji took one look at that picture, he would definitely faint...

Then suddenly remembering why she had come to the stall in the first place, she wondered what she should get for her father. There was bound to be a funny one in there somewhere..._Hmmm...funny...let's see...aha!_

She was just about to reach for a picture of a comedic moment in a Kabuki play when something else caught her eye, and intrigued, she leant closer. It was another drawing, half hidden by the Kabuki pictures, looking as though it didn't belong in the pile.

This one was more realistic looking, and showed a stern looking young man standing by a windowsill.

Machiko reached for it slowly, then held it up just as the salesman finished with his customer and turned to her. "Ah," said the old man eagerly. "I see you've picked that one. A good choice! Though it might be a little more expensive than the others, because it's not a fictional character."

"I don't see anyone dating _you_, Aiko!"

"Took you long enough. And oh, what a comeback. I'm so wounded."

Machiko looked up at the salesman, her brow furrowed in confusion. "Who is this man?"

"That's the old Oniwabanshu leader," he answered cheerfully. "One of our former painters met him somehow, and intrigued by his character, did a few pictures. Not that he consented mind you. It's purely based on memory!"

"Oniwabanshu..." Machiko repeated slowly. The word was new to her, and yet...hadn't she heard it before? In school? She wracked her brains but couldn't remember. Maybe if she spent more time listening instead of daydreaming about swordfighting...

"You haven't heard of them?" The man tapped his straw hat, looking disbelieving.

" They were a pretty infamous ninja group based in Kyoto, but they disbanded a long time ago. Surely you learnt about them in school? How they guarded Edo Castle during the revolution? This man was their leader at just fifteen."

Looking very proud, he added, "In fact, this was from that period, you know."

He raised a bushy eyebrow, clearly expecting a more excited response.

"Um, wow," tried Machiko, looking a little embarrassed at not knowing about it. Maybe she would ask her father...

She looked at the picture again, that strange feeling in her stomach rising... The teenager seemed to be staring straight at her, and his eyes were so determined. He looked as though he had the whole world at his feet. A smug assumption, but Machiko couldn't deny he looked cool. But there was something else...

"Are you sure?" Sozou smirked, tapping his red headband as he looked down at his sister. "Getting rejected must be a hard experience. I wouldn't know."

"I haven't been rejected by anyone!" she protested, a little pink. "Besides, I'm too young to date."

"Haven't been rejected you say? I don't see Kenji showing any interest..."

Aiko blushed bright red. Her eyes flashed, and she tossed her hair back. "Well, I heard you got dumped by your secret girlfriend at the thrift shop!"

"I did not!"

"I heard she just used you...that must have hurt."

"Why you little..."

Machiko's thoughts were interrupted by the salesman's voice. "Little girl? Do you want to know more?"

"Huh?" Her eyes were still transfixed on the young man's face. She held it up to the light, using the sun's rays to illuminate the colours. The feeling in her stomach was unsettling, something she had never experienced before, a queasiness she couldn't quite understand.

_This is so weird_, she thought to herself. For the tall unsmiling boy in the picture looked, to put it simply, exactly like her.

--------

_Kyoto, 1863_

Ryouta whistled a tune he knew Hiroshi disliked as Takara began setting food on the tables.

It was rather mean of him he knew, but at least it took Hiroshi's mind off other things. Having the boy plotting revenge against him was better than having him cry. And boy, was Hiroshi good at revenge. Ryouta knew he was going to have to check his futon and clothing tonight.

"Make sure you finish your soup," Takara said kindly as she placed a bowl in front of the boy. "You've got to grow up to be a strong muscular man, Hiroshi-chan!"

"She means like me," said Ryouta, grinning.

Takara looked mischievous. "If I had wanted a strong muscular man, I wouldn't have married you sweetie."

"Ouch," said Ryouta.

Hiroshi laughed. It were times like these that made him think of the before days, when all of his siblings and parents would sit together and joke at dinner time. As though he could tell what he was thinking, Ryouta reached over and ruffled his hair.

"When this war is over Hiroshi-chan, we can be a real family. We can live in peace under the Shogun's rule, like before."

"A real family..." Hiroshi stared out at the fields, dark bangs covering his eyes. "Like before."

Takara followed his gaze, her eyes wistful.

"Yes. You, me and Takara."

"And you can't leave again," the boy turned and jabbed a finger into his chest.

Ryouta laughed. "Yes sir."

--------

Or rather, she looked like him.

They shared the same straight blue black bangs, the same narrow face, the same deep green eyes. _Could he be a long lost relative?_ she wondered curiously.

Machiko had often asked her mother about her looks, saying she didn't really take after a particular parent, whereas Kenji looked just like their father. Kaoru had laughed, replying she took after her great grandfather.

Could this be her great grandfather? But what was the Oniwabanshu group? Her mother had never mentioned them before.

"Do you know his name, sir?"

When she didn't get a reply, Machiko looked up and noticed the old man had gone quiet and was now studying her intently. "Um?" she said uneasily.

"Sorry," the salesman said quickly. "It's just that you...ah well, anyway his name is Aoshi Shinomori,"

"Aoshi Shinomori," Machiko repeated, a slight frown on her face. _But Kaa-san's maiden name is Kamiya... and Tou-san's family died a long time ago._

The old man was still watching her.

"Is he dead?" Machiko asked, now feeling uncomfortable because of her resemblance to the man.

"No one knows really," the salesman answered, scratching the side of his face. "He disappeared about eleven years ago."

Machiko looked both intrigued and confused. "Disappeared?"

_He has to be a relation of mine..I look just like him..but what's with the last name? He can't be great grandpa...Maybe he's Kaa-san's brother...Could he have run away as a boy and changed his name? That's what happened in Ito-chan's family..._

"About eleven years ago. Apparently, he lost his wife and daughter in childbirth. Today's the anniversary would you believe it. Ah, such coincidence!"

The man shook his head, looking a little sad. "The grief must have been too much for him. Some say he committed suicide. It was such a pity, the Kyoto newspapers talked much about how respected and admirable he and his wife were."

_Eleven years ago? Anniversary?_

Machiko looked up at him, her brow furrowed. "You mean, he disappeared on this day?"

"No. I meant the day his wife and child died. His wife's name was Mackimachi...grandaughter of the old Oniwabanshu leader you know. Ah, they were fine spies, alright." The old man smiled at her. "So you want the picture? Writing a school project are you?"

' I'll take it,' she said in a strange voice, shutting out the questioning whirlwind of voices in her head.

If there was anywhere she'd find the answers for this, it'd have to be her parents. Clutching the picture tightly, Machiko left the stall and headed towards home.

Sozou and Aiko, still bickering, didn't even notice her disappear into the crowd.

"Hey," grumbled the old man, turning his attention onto them. "If you two aren't going to buy anything, then please leave! You're giving me a headache."

He sighed when they didn't seem to hear him.

"Kids these days," he grumbled, turning towards the back. "No respect for anyone."

--------

Silently walking through the throngs of people, Hiroshi followed after his scrawny target. With a look of satisfaction upon his chiselled features, he glanced at the picture in her hands, and noted her expression---one he had been expecting.

"Confused, aren't we, little girl?" he taunted in a whisper as he watched her disappear into a narrow side street. Leaning against the wall, cherry blossoms swaying gently around him, Hiroshi continued staring at the girl until she disappeared from his line of sight.

_I knew my talent in drawing would serve me well. Now my plan is set in motion..._

"Niisan, niisan!" A young boy's laugh interrupted his musing, and from under his black bangs, Hiroshi watched as the child approached, holding onto the hand of a skinny teenage boy. "Niisan, promise me you'll buy some candy!"

"Yeah right you brat," the boy answered nonchalently, but his eyes twinkled and Hiroshi knew he was only joking.

Something cold but familiar squeezed his heart then, and his dark eyes flashed.

For a moment he remembered another skinny teenage boy, one with a lopsided smile that infuriated him to no end, and foolish dreams that ended in such disaster...Remembered a lost day, so many years ago, when he had sat with his brother at dinner and wished that he were strong enough to stop him from leaving...

_"I must protect you through fighting... I'm protecting your future..."_

_What future, brother?_ Hiroshi thought bitterly.

_That murderer destroyed our future...and I too, will murder with my own hands, for the very first time...I will stain my hands with blood..._

_I too, will destroy futures._ _I will commit a heavy sin...and so it should be. An eye for an eye..._

Hiroshi placed his broad rimmed hat back on his head. He plucked a blossom from the cherry tree, and gazed at it.

_A tooth for a tooth..._

He crushed the blossom in his fist.

_And then I will no longer feel this claw...I shall know peace at last. _

Hiroshi lowered his head, the dead petals scattering as slowly, he walked towards the Himura home.

_---------_


	7. Weakness and Truth

_Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is definitely Watsuki's child. _

**--------**

"I miss him already," commented Kaoru after they dropped Shinya off at his home. "He's such a ball of energy...a real handful." She looked wistful as they walked along the narrow dirt path leading to the dojo. "Now that Kenji and Machiko are older, the house has become so quiet." She sighed.

"Are you serious, Koishii?" Kenshin laughed. "With Machiko around, the house is never quiet!"

"You're right about that," Kaoru smiled as she unlatched the gate and stepped through. "But I meant when she's at school."

"Ah," said Kenshin. "That's true." Then without turning around, he added, "Speaking of whom..."

"Tou-san! Kaa-san!"

"Afternoon, Machi-chan," greeted Kenshin cheerfully, holding the gate open for her. "I see you bought something! Let us see, then."

"Sure." With a deep breath, Machiko held it up. Her green eyes were carefully focused on Kenshin's face, waiting for a reaction. A slight widening of the eyes, an extra line between his forehead, a narrowing of the eyes...anything that would let her know that this Aoshi Shinomori had something to do with their family.

"Hmm," said Kenshin, peering thoughtfully at the picture. "It's a boy..." He squinted. "A ninja, I believe..."

Then his eyes widened, ever so slightly and there was a sharp intake of breath. Machiko felt her heart thudding. That was definitely a telling reaction! And knowing her father so well, she knew Kenshin was so good at schooling his expressions. He was definitely shocked by the picture. But why?

"Do you know who he is Tou-san?" Machiko asked, still watching him carefully.

"Well, anata? Who is it?"

Kaoru stepped towards her husband, and looked down at the picture. Her smile faded. No it can't be, she thought, paling as she stared at a face she had almost forgotten. She slowly looked up at her daughter, and could sense the confusion in her ki. Horror filled her. Could Machiko know?

It was too sudden, much too sudden. She sagged against her husband, looking faint.

Kenshin quickly put an arm around her waist. "Kaoru.." his eyes reflected worry. "Why don't you sit down.. you're tired..." Gently, he guided her towards the porch.

Machiko followed them slowly. Her heart was pounding so hard she feared it would break out of her chest. Her hands were clammy, and her knees felt weak. It was ridiculous, she wasn't afraid! What was there to be afraid of? She didn't know, but it definitely had something to do with her purchase.

Kenshin turned back to her, studying the picture quietly.

"Machi-chan, where did you get that?" he asked gently while Kaoru closed her eyes, her grip on his hand tightening.

"He's related to us isn't he?"

Kaoru opened her eyes and Machiko was alarmed to see tears.

Dread rose inside her. She had never seen her mother look so ill, so...not strong. Machiko was used to seeing her mother looking tall and confident. As she demonstrated katas in the training hall. As she lectured Yahiko on child rearing. As she put Kenji in his place with just a sharp look when he teased her. As she defended her cooking...

But right now, she looked frail and weak, and the lines around her eyes seemed accentuated. What could be so horrible to make her seem that way?

"It's alright, Koishii."

Kenshin squeezed her hand in reassurance. Machiko hovered before them, looking close to crying herself. She took a brave breath. She had to know the answers, and she wasn't going to succumb to tears just because she had discovered her mother was human after all.

"Is he your brother Kaa-san? He can't be my great grandpa, because his last name isn't Kamiya."

Kaoru opened her mouth as if to say something but nothing came out. Kenshin squeezed her hand again and whispered something in her ear. Machiko looked bewildered. _He must be her brother...I've never seen her this upset...maybe she thinks he died as well?_

"Machi-chan."

Kenshin's voice betrayed no emotion, but that didn't fool his daughter. He had given himself away and she knew it. The sun came out from behind the clouds, illuminating the white in his fading red hair, and for a moment she noticed all of the creases on her father's face. He seemed old and tired to her then, and this unsettled her. Almost as much as her mother's display of weakness.

"Why don't you sit down next to me?"

Machiko sat, the picture still tightly clutched in her hands.

"That's from the caricature stall isn't it?"

"Yes."

Kaoru's exhaled shakily. She seemed very distraught. Machiko couldn't help feeling worried, despite the insistence inside her that she find out what was going on. But should she really continue this? Just because the man in the picture looked like her? Was she being _selfish? _

"Kaa-san?" she asked tentatively, "Are you okay? Do you want some water?"

"Fine," Kaoru managed, giving the girl a weak smile. "I'm fine."

"What did the salesperson tell you about this man?" Kenshin asked.

"He told me he was the former leader of some group called the Oniwaban. His name is Aoshi Shinomori and he disappeared eleven years."

The same funny feeling rose in her gut but she pushed it away. "That his family died, and that's why he disappeared. So is he a relative of yours Kaa-san? Did something happen to him? Is that why you're so upset? Because..." she hesitated. "I look so much like him."

Kenshin regarded the picture with sad eyes. "Yes you do," he murmured quietly. "And yes, he is your relation, that he is."

The girl felt a little excited, despite the worry. _Maybe facing the past will do her good. And we can all learn more about our family..I think he really is a lost uncle!_

"Machiko," Kenshin started slowly, his voice strained as if what he was going to say pained him greatly. "There is something your mother and I must tell you. It seems as though now is the time to do so." Kaoru closed her eyes again, face white.

"But anata..."

"We have no other choice," Kenshin whispered in her ear. "It will be alright, that it will..."

I hope he's alive, Machiko found herself thinking. Although he probably isn't, seeing how Kaa-san is reacting...

It was only a picture but already the girl felt a strange kinship with the man. Something inside her was saying she should find out more about him. She should pursue this, her very veins seemed to be singing the words. Since Machiko always felt very close with her family, and intrigued by their history, she had no objection to this.

Maybe she would learn more about herself...Didn't the history teacher often say to understand yourself, you have to understand what came before you? Or something like that.

Suddenly, a shoji door slid open.

"Oro? What's going on here?"

Kenji came out of the dojo, sliding his reverse blade back into his obi. He looked tired, the new kids had obviously given him a hard time. As he surveyed the scene before him, his brow immediately knitted together in confusion.

His parents were sitting on the porch, his father holding his mother's hand, and his mother looking unnaturally pale. His little sister was next to them, holding a picture and looking just as confused as him. Her ki was a whirlpool. Obviously she had gotten into trouble again. Had she tried to fight a pickpocket again? But Kaoru wouldn't look so ill...

Then his eyes fell on the picture in his sister's hand. Kenji froze, and his blue eyes widened.

"Uncle Aoshi..." he whispered in shock. Immediately, all three of his family members stared at him.

Kenji felt like kicking himself.

"_Uncle _Aoshi!" Machiko breathed triumphantly, jumping up. "So he's your brother, Kaa-san!" Quickly her eager smile was replaced with a frown. She glanced at Kenji who looked pale. "How come Aniki knows about him and I don't?"

Kenji watched his parents with unfathomable eyes, but inside him, something wrenched painfully. Where they going to...no. They couldn't. But what would they say? What would _he_ say? His knees felt weak. How could this have happened?

"Machi-chan.." Kenshin closed his eyes briefly, acknowledging the decision he had to make.

He had to tell her the truth. It wasn't going to be easy. He felt the same helplessness within him that he had felt eleven years ago, sitting in that inn with Aoshi. He had promised his friend that he would not reveal Machiko's true identity to her. He had promised to raise her as his daughter...

And over the years, even the fact that she was not really his daughter had faded away completely. Machiko was a part of his family. Machiko was a part of him. The very thought of losing her was unbearable. What would happen once she found out? Kenshin knew she would be devastated, and the knowledge tore at his heart. As a parent, he could not bear his children suffering any hurt. Wasn't it his job to make sure they didn't?

But if he didn't tell the truth to Machiko now, the hurt she would suffer later would be much worse.

The promise he made to Aoshi had to be broken. He had always known that one day it would be. But he had never expected it to be so soon...and so hard.

She will find out sooner or later, he told himself, shutting out the ache. And it is better if she hears it from us. Even if not by blood, she is still our daughter. Our love for her can never change...we will always be her family. She can never doubt that.

Of this he was certain. He had raised a strong girl, within a strong family environment. She would not fall apart..there was no need for the pain in Kaoru's eyes.

"Tou-san?"

"That man in the picture.." Kenshin swallowed. It was so hard.

Kenji saw the resolve in his father's eyes and with the dawning, came the horror. He stood there, motionless. _He can't! _

"You can't!" he shouted.

"...is your father."

---------

"She's going to run."

Hiroshi looked confident aas he stood before his men, all of them carefully positioned behind the thick trees across the road from the Himura home. Hiroshi could sense the muddled ki inside the yard, and knew that Machiko's parents had just dropped the bombshell. Yes, everything was happening exactly as he planned.

"How do you know for _sure_?"

Hiroshi's eyes settled on the youngest in the group. He was a short, stocky teenager with a sceptical look on his face. "What if she doesn't? Then what happens?"

His leader gave him a smile, it was anything but pleasant. "Are you questioning me, Gen-kun?"

The boy looked nervous. Then quickly, he bowed his head. "No sir!"

"Yes, I didn't think you'd be that foolish." He turned, gaze sharp as it bore through the man at his right side. "Daiki-san."

"Sir?"

"She is heading towards the gates right now. Do you see her?"

Daiki peered through the shrubbery. "Yes," he whispered excitedly, his hands tightening on his katana. He could make out the kid, stumbling as she ran from her house.

"Machi, stop! Please!"

Daiki drew back at the other voice. He watched the taller figure run after the girl. "But the boy is coming," he said, annoyed.

That ruined everything. The girl he could easily capture, but if the boy was involved it was another matter. Every person in town and beyond knew that the son of Battousai wasn't an easy one to fight. Next to Yahiko Myojin, he was a pro swordsman, a real prodigy despite his appearance, just like his father.

After all, that was the reason Hiroshi hadn't targeted him in the first place. Kenji as a child had been watched like a hawk by Battousai, and Kenji as a teenager was not to be trifled with. Even his boss knew that. And if he had predicted that Machiko would run, then he had to have known Kenji would enter the picture as well...

Daiki felt anger course through him.

Was he sending him to die?

"What did you say, Daiki-san?"

"Sir...Kenji is running after her."

"Yes, so fight him," said Hiroshi smoothly. "And if you do not at least severely wound him for I don't expect you to be able to kill him,_ I _will kill _you_."

Daiki's face tightened as the redhead came into his line of sight. "Yes sir."

----------


End file.
